


Shelter

by SinScrivener



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fan Characters, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Troy and Etta Gluskin are AU children from messinwitheddie and thus, this is mostly based on their comic and AU, Roman however is Pyromaniac from the game Outlast and portrayed in my style, named Roman@messinwitheddie





	Shelter

"You are not going to sit here all Summer and play games!" Eddie's voice growled low as his two children sat before the staff lounges TV, playing games.

"It's not like we're getting into trouble, Dad!" Troy, an almost spitting image of his Father said as Etta, his younger sister passed another level in the game they played.

"Yes, but you need to start doing things outside the shop, maybe.." "You panic every time I hang out with Rick, Dad!" Troy piped in to which Eddie smacked his face and ran it down it tiredly. "The man is everywhere, Troy! The Energizer Bunny can't compete, you could be gone for hours!"

"Not a bad payoff-" Etta snickered only to be toppled by Troy who returned with, "Ya, well it's better than being stuck with YOU!"

The shops bell jingled and just like that, all three Gluskin's moved on, kids quite, Eddie back to business, until-

"Oooh lord, why me-!?"

"RICK! Heeey, are we going somewhere, can I come? I'll be good, please, get me out of here!" Troy begged, rocking Trager easily, the young boys hands holding a single bony arm.

"Damn, Buddy, getting stronger everyday! Your ganna be stronger than your dad if you don't slow up!" Trager mused then chuckled as Troy puffed up, stood beside his well built father and chimed proudly, "Yaaa, I know~"

"Pppff, if you call the chub in front strong, Mr. Trager then suuure~" Etta jabbed, poking her brothers stomach only to get a swipe of a fist, "BITCH!"

"TROY, HOLD YOUR TOUNGE-ETTA, ETTA HOLD STILL I WON'T- KIDS-"

A loud high pitched whistle made each Gluskin member freeze and hold their ears shut, Troy falling over as Trager removed his fingers from his lips.

"YOU-" Troy, "DON'T hit your sister! You do NOT punch nor hit!"

"YOU-" Etta, "THAT was NOT called for, your both growing, leave weight out!"

"AND YOU-" Eddie, Trager's face inches from his, "Smell good," of course it was something aimed in another direction.

"Now," Trager said, cleaning his glasses with a calm smile, "I WAS ganna ask Eddie here if I could have two turds follow me to an animal shelter to see how a friend is doing, buuuut-"

"I'm sorry, Troy, your not fat, I didn't mean it.."

"Sorry I swiped at you like that, you dodged it well though!"

Eddie's mouth hung open, looked to kids then Trager, motioned his fingerless gloved hands towards them, speechless and Trager snorted.

"Mothers touch~" He joked then assured as it hit their Father what was just spoken about animals and shelter, "No animals will be coming back, promise!" Eddie snorted hotly, large arms folded over his chest, a deep look thrown Trager's way who gave a sweet smile and said, "Have I lied before?"

"Yes," All three Gluskin's chimed, Troy excited, Etta bemused, Eddie in rage.

"Wellllll…" He pat Eddie's shoulder and spoke straight forward, "You know Roman, right?!"

Eddie's face calmed, "Yes."

"He's working as a Vet Tech. At the shelter downtown, he was ganna have that vacant shop in the plaza here but…" Eddie frowned deeply and winced, the kids did not understand what the adults just shared but figured it wasn't pleasant and stayed quiet.

"Anyway, he found a job as a Tech, the apartment I set him up in is right there close to his work, just walks, Yo-yo hangs with me or with him at work, I just wanted to see him in action, I promised him I would-" "Your getting close to this, Roman, aren't you, Trager?" Eddie smirked, winking and assured, "Should I be ready to make Groom attire…." Only to be silenced by the coldest look he'd ever seen a human give.

"Ummm… Dad, we'll be outside, not playing on the TV okay? We'll call when we get there and when we're on our way back!" Troy fret as he pushed Trager out, Etta behind gave her father a hug and call back, "Love you," Before the shops bell jingled and a door closed before him.

\---

"Drop it," Trager spoke quickly as they got into his silver Audi.

Both kids shut their mouths and watched the once cold faced older man turn back into that lively ball of energy as he chirped, "Maybe Yo-yo will follow you two around, think he'll remember you two?"

Both kids beamed at the return of the bright smiling adult and started talking about this and that, about what animals would be there, and what time would be good to ask their Father for a pet.

They got there faster then they figured and not waiting for Trager, hopped out and raced towards the doors, only stopping on their toes when Trager called a warning.

Inside was cool, smelling of bedding from hay for rabbits and rats, to bird seed.

To the furthest right was an adoption center shop, to get your furever pet a toy or buy one for another still within the shelter. 

Kittens played in two separate rooms near the windows in the front, the sounds of dogs barking coming from further back.

"Hi, Lucy, is Roman in today?" Trager asked the front desk operator as the two kids watched the kittens for a bit.

"Yes he is, he'll be on lunch soon, want me to buzz for him!?" "Please?" Trager asked, looked towards Eddie's kids and smiled softly as he watched them interacting with a little hoodie rat now, its little nose twitching as it sniffed them.

"Mama Trager!" Came a raspy happy sounding voice and much like Troy, two arms clasped him from behind and squeezed, Troy and Etta giggling at the gagged face the man before them gave as the wind was pushed from his lungs ny the hug.

"Maaaaama Trager?" Troy chuckled as Roman released Trager and waved to then next.

"Ya, he's been calling me that for a while now~ Its pretty nice actually!" He said as Roman hugged both kids as they approached.

He loved these kids, they didn't stare at his missing burned out eye nor his lower burnt neck and arms. They greeted him that first day by admiring his dog, Yo-yo, speaking of-

"Yo-yo, up!" He called and the fox terrier sprinted and sprang and landed easily upon his back, laying sideways along his shoulders.

"Hiiii, Yo-yo~" Etta chirped and smiled, the vest clear that he was on duty and could not be pet. 

"Yo-yo, go say hi~" Roman called warmly and off leapt the dog and over towards the kids, tail wagging a million miles a second. 

"Y'all just come here to say hi, really!?" Roman asked happily as Troy and Etta kissed and played with the dog.

"Yep, wanted to see you in action, Buddy!" Trager smiled and yelped as again, he was squeezed in a tight hug.

"I'll be DEAD before I do at this rate!" Trager growled through a laugh and was released.

"Ya, let's go then! Some places are off limits but hey, you'll be too busy looken at the doggos and such to care!" Roman chirped merrily and began to tour them along, Yo-yo at a clap of his right hip, sprang easy upon Roman's back and settled along his neck, head where his eye and ear should have been.

\---

The tour brought them to the barn, the cats room, the dogs room, and even a small peak at the nursery where mother animals could care for their babies in peace.

Their last stop was the Special Furiends Room, a room dedicated to disabled or elderly animals.

"I work mostly in here and with these guys, thaaat is Rolf~" Roman laughed as Troy was sniffled face to snout, the dog a huge Mastiff with no eyes.

"Hi'ya, Rolf!" Troy and Etta greetes and pet the brown and white dogs soft clean fur.

"Lola here, that cat, ya, she was declawed and was return cause their growing back!" Roman kept going, Etta looking disturbed. "De..clawed!?"

"Ya, here-" He used his better hand, "They take the knuckle of the poor Bean and cut it off!"

"De..clawing… claw…"

"For humans they THINK it's a claw their removing, their not, their deforming their cats feet by snapping off their finger bones."

Trager shuddered inwardly at such a thought and looked at the cat in question again.

Her feet were indeed, crippled and small and broken. She'd never run a scratching post, nor play like a normal cat would ever again because of humans…

Trager wondered how anyone could hurt such creatures and pictured doing that very act upon them. 

"So, how was it?" Roman asked a half hour later, the group outside with the Special Furiends Dogs in the dog yard, Troy and Etta basking in the love given by all the wagging tails and licking tongues.

"When I'm old enough, I'm ganna work here!" Troy announced proudly, Etta chiming in, "Ya! I wanna play with the cats and dogs and other pets!"

"Hey'a, you can~" Roman said kindly, gave a 'one second' finger and walked back inside, the group of dogs following best each could, Yo-yo again, at the clap of his right hip, sprang into place upon his masters back.

Back outside, Roman handed each child a small packet and spoke, "Have Mr. Gluskin read over these, hu? I'm sure he'd love to have you two exposed to work outside the shop, a whole nother world!"

Both kids looked to Trager who shrugged and said, getting up, "Need ta ask the Big Guy yourselves!"

Both kids beamed and carefully in the Special Furiends Room, raced out towards the exit, Trager behind with Roman.

"I'm so proud of you, Buddy, so proud!" Trager spoke kindly and hugged Roman who whimpered, trying not to sob, "Not sure what I did to be given such a nice second chance but…" Pulling away, proved his tears weren't withheld easy, "I'll sure as hell keep maken you proud, Mama- I mean, Mr. Trager.."

Trager chuckled, gave Yo-yo a kiss on the head and assured, "If you wanna call me, Mama, call me Mama, I don't mind, Buddy!" He turned and waved, "Stay safe, see you again soon!" To hear Roman call back in his raspy way, "You too, see you all soon~"

\---

"Mama Trager is a name he gave me ever since we fully met...his..his parents.." Trager said as they drove back to the shop, "They neglected him…" "Like Franky the Sihitzu?" Etta asked and Trager coughed tightly and whispered, "Ya… Like Franky.."

Roman had been a good kid, born to neglectful ricb snob parents even like himself! However… He vide for their attention, longed for it so badly…

"Rick," Troy asked, noticing the man had gone quiet and then saw him shed a tear.

Cutting and burning did nothing but hurt HIM not them, they just dumped him into a home for troubled youths…. He vowed though he'd been forgotten and thrown away, no one else would that he met, even if they treated him like shit-Meeting Trager that day when he was watching Troy and Etta, seeing the young man with his beloved dog, seeing Eddie's kids love with such heart upon the dog as did the man asking for help with contacting Jeremy to rent out a shop to open up a pet toy store, finally realized, even HE loved despite what his own parents did to him, he loved even them though never gained it back-

"What...sorry, um.. What happened?"

"You were ganna grab ice cream before we got back?" Etta squeaked and Trager smirked with an eyeroll.

\---

"Ice cream!?" Eddie asked, bewildered as his children walked in licking their lips of their treats, Trager walking in with one for Eddie himself.

"They were good," Trager pressed then handed off his gift to Eddie.

"Naaaw, its ice cream, no one can stay upset with ice cream!" Trager peeped and smiled as Eddie sighed, gave a small smile and gave his own treat a taste.

"See, no dogs, no cats-" Trager said then laughed as both kids jerked back into alert and remembered their papers and howled, "WE WANNA WORK AT THE SHELTER!!!!"


End file.
